LAST SONG
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Lelouch yang sedang bermain gitar di Shibuya, tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Suzaku. Suzaku yang merasa kasihan, membawa Lelouch dan Nunnally ke rumahnya. Selama setahun, mereka hidup bersama. hingga, kebersamaan mereka harus terpisah. song fic, chara death


_**WARNING: RADA OOC, AU, SHOUNEN-AI, CHARA DEATH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa<strong>_

_**Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete**_

Hari ini turun salju. Putih bersih dan murni. Suhunya begitu dingin, terbukti dari uap mulutku yang berembun. Tapi, itu tidak membuat langkahku terhenti untuk datang ke suatu tempat. Ya, kuburan. Aku datang untuk menemui sahabatku. Sahabatku… Yang… Sudah… 5 tahun yang lalu meninggal…

_**Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni**_

_**Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta**_

Sekarang, kuburan yang kucari sudah kutemukan. Aku berhenti di depan kuburan atas nama 'Kururugi'. Ya, sahabatku yang bernama Suzaku Kururugi. Seorang yang bodoh, keras kepala, tetapi baik dan pengertian. Dialah yang telah membuatku terbangun dari kertepurukan setelah kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu.

_**"Ima mo aishite iru..."**_

Ya… 6 tahun yang lalu…

* * *

><p><strong>LAST SONG<strong>

_Disclamer © CLAMP / SUNRISE._

_For song: GACKT – Last Song_

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Di tengah keramaian malam hari di pusat kota Tokyo, seorang remaja laki yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun berjalan menelurusuri jalanan ramai di kota tersebut. Ya, walau jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, keadaan masih ramai. Mengingat, malam itu adalah malam minggu.

Remaja laki-laki berambut coklat dengan sedikit urak-urakan, berjalan dengan santainya dan tangannya dimasukan ke kantung celana _jeans_-nya. Ia mengenakan stelan jubah coklat dan kaus putih. Dengan kaca mata hitamnya, dia melirik suatu sudut dimana ada seorang remaja berambut hitam yang diperkirakan seumur dengannya. Dia bermain gitar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Lagu itu berhasil memikat hati orang-orang yang menontonnya. Mereka pun memberikan sebagian uangnya untuk orang itu. Sang remaja berambut coklat yang bernama Suzaku Kururugi itu, mendekati tempat dimana remaja itu bermain gitarnya.

Remaja berambut hitam bermata ungu tersebut menatap heran Suzaku. "Anu… Maaf, tuan…"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan! Panggil aku Kururugi! Kururugi Suzaku! Kamu?" sapa Suzaku.

Objek bicara Suzaku tertunduk. "Lelouch… Lelouch Lamperouge…"

_**Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru**_

_**Zutto sora o miageteta**_

_**Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara**_

_**Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete**_

**SUZAKU POV**

_Lelouch Lamperouge…_

Nama yang cukup asing ditelingaku. Ya, sepertinya dia seorang imigran. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apalagi, dengan gitar usang itu… Aku kasihan melihatnya. Tampangnya sedikit lusuh. Padahal, wajahnya begitu tampan. Suara gitarnya sedikit fals, padahal suara asli penyanyinya lumayan.

"Apa kau imigran gelap?" tanyaku.

Ya, mengingat ayahku seorang perdana menteri Jepang bernama Kururugi Genbu, masalah imigran begitu lekat dengan diriku. Lelouch terus menatapku dengan heran. Dia membuang wajahnya. "Bukan… Aku imigran yang sah… Cuma…"

"Cuma?"

Lelouch meneguk ludahnya. "Kami tidak punya tempat tinggal."

'Kami?'. Lho? Dia kan sendirian di sini. Atau, ada orang lain dibelakang sini. Ah, sudahlah… Aku kasihan melihat dia berpenampilan begitu lusuh. Kuajak saja dia bermalam di rumahku hingga dia mendapat rumah yang layak. Bukan di sebuah gang yang sempit dan kotor. Kebetulan, aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

Aku menghela napas. Kulepas jaketku dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Lelouch yang sedikit menggigil. "Ok, kubiarkan kau tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara! Bahaya kalau kau tinggal di tempat dingin seperti ini. Sekarang… Dimana temanmu yang lain?"

"Dia bukan temanku!" jawabnya dengan tegas.

Dari nada jawabnya, sepertinya aku salah ngomong. Dia pun memanggil seseorang. "Nunnally, kemari!"

Seorang perempuan berambut coklat keriting panjang dan duduk di kursi roda. Matanya ungu besar dan cantik. Sama seperti kakaknya. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. "Nama saya Nunnally Lamperouge. Adik dari Lelouch Nii-sama… Salam kenal, tuan Kururugi!"

Adik? OMG… Cantik benar adik Lelouch ini. Apakah benar-benar adiknya? Eh, tunggu… Kakaknya juga lumayan cantik, sih. Kubayangkan. Kedua anaknya sudah cantik… Pasti, ibu mereka cantik. Ah? Suzaku! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sadar! Sadar!

"Ok, sekarang, ayo kalian ke apartemenku! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adik kakak yang baru sampai disini, luntang lantung tanpa tujuan. Sekarang, ikut aku! Biar aku antarkan dengan mobilku!"

Sesampai di sebuah gedung parkir, aku membantu memasukkan barang mereka ke bagasi mobil. "Ok… Semua sudah selesai! Sekarang, ayo, masuk ke mobil!" seruku.

Di punggungku, tergendong Nunnally yang tidak bisa berjalan. Lelouch tidak kuat menggendong adiknya itu. Untung tubuhku sudah lumayan kuat karena sering berolahraga. Maka, berolahragalah kalian agar kuat!

Sesampai di sebuah apartemen, Lelouch mengeluarkan kursi roda Nunnally dari bagasi dan aku membantu Nunnally untuk duduk di kursinya itu. Setelah itu, Lelouch mengeluarkan tasnya dan gitarnya. Aku mendorong kursi Nunnally dan masuklah kita ke sebuah lift. Kutekan tombol lift lantai 5 dan tibalah kami di lantai tersebut. Kami berjalan sedikit dan sampailah di sebuah kamar bernomor 524.

"Ayo, ini rumahku… Selamat datang di rumah baru kalian!"

**LELOUCH POV**

_Rumah baru…_

_Inikah rumah baruku di Jepang?_

Setelah aku melarikan diri dari Britannia bersama adikku satu-satunya ke Jepang, kami tidak mempunyai apa-apa selain dokumen, pakaian, dan uang beberapa yen. Untuk mempertahankan hidup kami, aku mencoba bermain gitar di depan orang banyak saat malam hari di Shibuya. Aku melihat dari video sebuah lagu, itu lumayan berhasil. Selain berlatih vocal-ku, ya… Kami bisa mendapatkan beberapa yen dari hasil bermain gitar itu.

Lalu, hari ini, aku bertemu dengan orang ini. Ya, Kururugi Suzaku, anak dari perdana menteri Jepang. Sebenarnya, pihak Britannia tidak suka dengan ayah dari Kururugi Suzaku itu. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa membencinya karena kami sesama manusia. Manusia pasti berbeda ras dan suku. Tapi, itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk memiliki perasaan kebencian.

Kururugi-san menyuruhku untuk masuk. Aku terbangun dari lamunanku dan mengangguk. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah yang cukup rapi untuk seorang remaja pria berumur 18 tahun yang tinggal sendiri. Saat aku selesai membuka sepatu, tiba-tiba wajah Kururugi-san sudah berada tepat di hadapanku.

"E… Err… Kururugi-san?" ucapku dengan perasaan gugup.

"Jika kau masuk ke rumah, kau harus mengucapkan apa?"

"Err… Permisi?"

"Bukan! Kalau kau pulang ke rumah sendiri, apa yang kau ucapkan?"

"Ta… Tadaima?"

Kururugi-san tersenyum. "Hm… Okaeri, Lamperouge!"

_Tadaima…_

Kata-kata yang hanya digunakan seseorang untuk masuk rumahnya. Tetapi, ini bukan rumahku. Ini rumah milik Kururugi-san. Tiba-tiba, orang yang bersangkutan menengok. "Karena di apartemen ini hanya ada 2 kamar, Lamperouge tidur di kamarku saja ya?"

Aku mengangkat alisku keheranan. Daripada merepotkan pemilik rumah, lebih baik aku tidur di ruang tengah deh! Tapi, Kururugi-san tetap memaksaku untuk tidur di kamarnya. Daripada sifat ngototku berbuntut panjang, aku menyerah. Tetapi, itu berlaku mulai malam besok. Untuk malam ini, aku menyuruh Kururugi-san saja yang tidur di kamar.

Kururugi-san mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Errr… Terserah deh…"

Malam pertama di rumah Kururugi-san terlewat…

Besok dan seterusnya… Bagaimana, ya?

_**Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsuketeita**_

_**Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute**_

**NORMAL POV**

Sudah sekitar 3 bulan Lelouch tinggal bersama Suzaku di apartemen milik anak perdana menteri Jepang itu. Nunnally juga dimasukan ke sebuah sekolah swasta terkenal, Ashford academy oleh Suzaku. Lalu Lelouch, masuk ke sebuah universitas music oleh Suzaku. Kadang, dia membantu Suzaku yang berkerja di engenerring. Sekarang, Nunnally dan Lelouch sudah tidak memanggil Suzaku dengan nama keluarga. Mereka sudah saling panggil dengan nama kecil.

Untuk masalah kamar, Suzaku satu kamar dengan Lelouch. Dia berhasil mengalahkan sifat ngototnya Lelouch itu. Untuk masalah kasur, paling cepat dia masuk kamar, dia akan mendapatkan kasur. Kalau telat, tidur dibawah.

Nunnally yang telah selesai bersiap, menyuruh kakaknya untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Lelouch yang baru selesai makan, mengangguk. "Ah… Ya, Nii-sama antarkan!"

Suzaku tiba-tiba berteriak. "TUNGGU! LELOUCH!"

"Hm?" heran Lelouch.

"Kau mau menggunakan mobil?"

Lelouch mengangguk. "Ya…"

"Aku saja yang antar Nunnally. Untuk hari ini, kau gunakan saja motor, Ok?"

Lelouch mengangguk dengan penuh keheranan. "O… Ok.."

Sesampainya di mobil, Suzaku menundukan kepalanya dengan sandaran stir mobilnya. Nunnally yang merasa kasihan dengan Suzaku, berusaha menghiburnya. "Kak Suzaku… Kau tak apa?"

Suzaku mengangguk. "Ah, aku tak apa! Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Lelouch memakai mobil ini untuk turun ke jalan dan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah!"

"Kenapa? Kakak sudah bisa mengendarai mobil kan?"

Suzaku memasang wajah aneh. Entah ingin tertawa, menghela napas, kesal, atau bagaimana. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela. "Aku tak yakin itu dikatakan sudah bisa mengendarai mobil atau belum. Mengingat… Di samping _body_ mobilku ini ada garis. Dijamin, mobilku ini pernah menyerempet tembok."

Nunnally melihat Suzaku dengan mata ungu besarnya. Dia menepuk pundaknya. "Sabar ya, kak Suzaku…"

Di tempat lain dan waktu yang lain…

**LELOUCH POV**

Hmmm… Kenapa ya, Suzaku menyuruhku menggunakan motornya? Apa dia sudah nyadar dengan garis di mobilnya itu? Arrgghh… Aku siap-siap dicincang!

Ah? Tunggu… Lebih baik aku buat alasan yang bagus saja! Seperti, ada anak-anak yang menggariskan sesuatu dengan benda tajam pada mobil itu! Kau pintar, Lelouch!

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah toko. Aku melihat sebuah laptop yang bagus. Ah… Aku ingat, ulang tahun Suzaku kan sebentar lagi? Aku juga baru ingat , dia tidak punya laptop. _Errr_… Sebenarnya, dia punya. Tetapi, laptopnya sudah di lembiru_ –lempar, beli yang baru- _karena laptopnya itu dipipisi kucingnya. Tetapi, sampai sekarang, dia belum beli lagi. Apa karena dia tidak punya waktu? Apa karena kesibukannya sebagai manager sebuah pabrik besar, menghalanginya?

Ah, semoga Suzaku senang dengan ini. Akan kubelikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya!

**SUZAKU POV**

Uuhh… Macet… Tumben-tumbenan disini macet! Biasanya kan, tidak?

Waktu masuk kerjaku sih, masih cukup lama… Sekitar satu jam lagi. Dan aku berencana untuk membersihkan ruang kerjaku. Tak enak kan, jika ruanganku itu kotor saat kerja?

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan menemukan sebuah toko. Ada sebuah gelang berwarna pink yang lucu. Ah, mengingat ulang tahun Nunnally sekitar 2 bulan lagi, tidak ada salahnya aku membelinya sekarang. Daripada kehabisan? Iya tidak?

Aku pun membelokkan mobil ke tempat parkir dan kuparkirkan mobilku. Aku keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke toko itu. Aku langsung melihat gelang yang mencuri perhatianku itu. Gelang pink dengan manik-manik ungu. Cocok sekali untuk Nunnally. Aku pun membawa gelang tersebut ke kasir dan membayarnya. Sebelum meminta untuk dikotaki, aku menulis secarik pesan diatas kertas dan dimasukan ke dalam kotaknya. Setelah membayar dan dibungkus, kubawa kotak itu ke dalam mobil dan menyimpannya di _dashboard_.

Semoga, gelang yang kuberikan pada Nunnally ini, bisa dijaganya dengan baik.

_**Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita**_

_**Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni**_

**LELOUCH POV**

Sekarang tanggal 7 Juli. Ulang tahun Suzaku. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Ya, pulang kuliah, aku langsung memasak masakan yang cukup spesial untuk Suzaku berupa rebusan sukiyaki. Disebelahnya, sudah ada kotak dimana berisi laptop untuk Suzaku. Nunnally juga ingin merayakan ulang tahun Suzaku. Bahkan, dia rela belum tidur padahal sudah jam 11 malam.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Orang yang membuka pintu masuk dan menyalakan lampu. "Aku pulang! Lelouch, Nunnally! Kalian sudah ti…"

CRASSSS

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Suzaku!"

Suzaku terdiam. Dia masih shock dengan apa yang ia alami malam itu. Matanya memutih dan…

BRAAAKKK

"Kyaaa… Kak Suzaku! Bertahanlah!"

**SUZAKU POV**

Ya ampun… Aku terkejut sekali! Bagaimana tidak? Jam 11 malam, ada yang menyalakan petasan di depanku? Errr… Bukan petasan juga, sih…

Aku memegang kepalaku. Nunnally langsung minta maaf. Aku mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba, Lelouch membawakanku kue dengan lilin 19 diatasnya. Ah… Aku sudah 19 tahun hari ini… Tidak terasa, aku sudah tua…

"Silakan membuat permohonan!" seru Nunnally.

Aku membuat harapan dan meniup lilin tersebut. Nunnally mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besar berbalutkan kertas kado bewarna coklat dan memberikannya padaku. "Ini hadiah dari aku dan Nii-sama…. Silahkan, Kak Suzaku!"

Aku membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah hadiah yang luar biasa. Ya, sebuah laptop. Benda yang kuiinginkan.

"Kalian… Ini…"

"Ya! Laptop untukmu, Suzaku! Selamat ulang tahun ya!"

"Tapi… Uangnya?"

Lelouch tersenyum. "Aku dan Nunnally patungan dari uang tabungan kami! Pikir-pikir, uang hasil main di Shibuya, gede juga!"

Tahun ini adalah tahun berhargaku. Dimana saat aku ulang tahun, ada yang memberikan surprise dan kado. Tidak sadar, dari pelupuk mataku, keluar secarik air mata. Lelouch dan Nunnally yang melihat aku menangis, mulai panik.

"Kak Suzaku? Kenapa? Kau kenapa?" panik Nunnally.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku pun memeluk mereka berdua. Kurasakan kehangatan dari tubuh mereka. "Tidak apa kok… Aku hanya terharu… Sankyuu... Semuanya!"

_Aku tidak yakin…_

_Apakah tahun depan…_

_Aku akan merasakan kehangatan saat ulang tahunku ini…_

_Mengingat…_

_Aku…. _

_Mempunyai… _

_Suatu penyakit…_

_**"Ima mo oboeteiru..."**_

**NORMAL POV**

Sekarang, sudah bulan keenam Lelouch dan Nunnally tinggal bersama Suzaku. Mereka ada rencana mau pindah. Tetapi, Suzaku menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Lelouch dan Nunnally menolaknya dengan sopan. "Kami sudah cukup lama merepotkan kak Suzaku… Jadi, kami akan tinggal sendiri!" ucap Nunnally.

Suzaku menghela napas. Dia selalu kalah jika Nunnally yang ngomong. Gakkan ada selesai kalau dia debat dengan Nunnally. Sama saja seperti dengan kakaknya, Lelouch. "Ok… Tapi, biarkan aku yang mencarikan rumah untuk kalian, ok?"

Nunnally dan Lelouch mengangguk.

**SUZAKU POV**

Setelah mengantarkan Nunnally ke sekolah, sekarang, giliranku menemani Lelouch untuk mencari rumah. Emang gampang mencari rumah? Ya gak lah… Lelouch masih seorang mahasiswa. Dan rata-rata, mahasiswa itu, nge-kost. Bukan tinggal di sebuah rumah pribadi sendiri. Err… Mungkin pada bertanya padaku, kenapa aku tidak kuliah? Aku sekarang kuliah kok! Cuma… Karena kesibukan di pabrik… Aku jarang masuk.

Lelouch kumasukan ke sekolah musik. Ya, jurusan yang diambil, tentu jurusan musik modern. Pulang kuliah, kadang-kadang dia membantuku di pabrik. Seperti menghitung pendapatan dan strategi penjualan. Walau dia bukan lulusan sekolah management, kemampuan berpikirnya begitu hebat! Lalu, kadang-kadang, dia suka bermain di Shibuya jika dipanggil oleh teman-temannya (tentu aku menemaninya).

Nak… Aku bangga denganmu! *loh?*

Untungnya, sekarang pabrik sedang diliburkan selama 3 hari. Libur tanpa alasan yang jelas! Apa karena kami memuat prinsip, 'belum selesai, tidak ada libur!'.

Dari 2 bulan yang lalu, kami dikejar _deadline_, sehingga, hari libur pun dibabat habis untuk kerja. Maka, sekarang, kami diberikan libur selama 3 hari untuk istirahat. Aku yakin, para perkerja sekarang sedang tidur di rumah mereka masing-masing dengan bantal kesayangan mereka.

Sesampai di sebuah pameran property, Aku dan Lelouch segera mencari rumah. Rumah yang kita cari hanyalah rumah sederhana. Tidak mewah, juga tidak bobrok. Setelah berkeliling selama satu jam, akhirnya, kami menemukannya. Rumah sederharna, 2 tingkat, harga murah, dan jaraknya tidak teralu jauh dengan apartemenku serta sekolah Nunnally.

_Tidak teralu jauh dengan apartemenku…_

Ya… Memang harus! Dia baru 6 bulan di Jepang. Dia pasti masih bingung. Ke swalayan aja, dia tersesat! Haduh.. haduh…

_Kok ucapanku kaya bapak-bapak begini?_

Aku duduk dan meminum sekaleng kopi. Kebetulan, aku membelinya 2. Sehingga, kukasih satunya ke Lelouch yang mungkin kecapean setelah sejam lebih keliling ruang pameran yang penuh dengan orang-orang.

"Uuuh… Gak kuat… penuh begini!" gumam Lelouch.

Aku tertawa. "Hahaha… Olahraga lah! Dengan begitu, daya tahan tubuhmu meningkat!"

"Aku sudah cukup olahraga dengan lari dari gerbang kampus hingga gedung falkutasku gara-gara telat." Jawab Lelouch dengan dingin.

Aku hanya tertawa.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Lelouch terarah pada satu titik. Dia sedikit panic. Aku bingung dengan wajah kepanikannya, berusaha menyadarkannya. "Lelouch… Kenapa?"

Lelouch langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan bersembunyi di balik jaketku. Tiba-tiba, ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang. "Ah? Lelouch?"

Lelouch memalingkan wajahnya. "O… Otou-san?"

_Otou-san? Orang itu ayahnya? _

Pria berbadan besar berambut putih dengan janggutnya, mendekati kami. Orang ini ayahnya Lelouch kan? Kenapa Lelouch harus takut? Aku punya firasat gak enak dengan ini semua.

"Lelouch, ngapain kau disini?" tanya ayahnya.

Lelouch hanya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Tangannya terus menggegam jaketku. Ayahnya menghela napas. "Ikut ayah sekarang!"

Lelouch pun berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti ayahnya. Sebenarnya, aku tidak boleh ikut campur urusan antar anggota keluarga ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Lelouch.

Aku membuka teleponku dan memencet beberapa tombol. Aku menelepon seseorang.

"Sayoko! Ini aku, Suzaku!"

"_Ah? Suzaku-san? Ada apa? Tumben anda menelepon!"_

"Kau bisa jemput Nunnally, adik Lelouch tidak?"

"_Oh? Bisa…Saya bisa jemput dia. Ada apa memang, Suzaku-san?"_

"Aku dan Lelouch ada urusan dulu. Jadi, tolong kau jaga Nunnally untuk hari ini. Langsung bawa dia pulang. OK?"

"_Baik!"_

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Sayoko!"

Aku pun menutup telepon yang menghubungkanku dengan pelayan –sekaligus spy- ayahku. Orang bernama Sayoko itu sering membantuku. Bahkan, saat aku sakit, dia yang mengurusku. Perempuan yang serba bisa. Bahkan, dia bisa bela diri. Sungguh luar biasa memiliki seorang pelayan seperti itu!

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengintip mereka dari kejauhan. Terlihat kalau Lelouch sedang didesak untuk kembali ke Britannia. Lelouch menolak. Dia tidak mau kembali karena…

_Eh_…

Karena salah satu bangsawan Britannia, membunuh ibunya?

Lelouch tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku. Kenapa dia pendam ini semua? Lelouch…

Tiba-tiba, dadaku sesak. Penyakitku… Kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini? Aku harus tahan! Kumohon… Jangan kambuh dulu!

Tiba-tiba, Lelouch berteriak. Dia tidak mau digiring kembali ke Britannia secara paksa. Aku yang mendengar, keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Tunggu! Mau dibawa kemana, Le-"

DEG…

Aku menggenggam dadaku. Sial… Kambuh lagi…

Napasku terengah-engah. Lelouch melihatku dengan tatapan iba. "Suzaku! Jangan kemari!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Dengan pelan, ku berjalan mendekati Lelouch. "Tidak… Aku tidak akan… Membiarkanmu… Dibawa… Secara paksa!"

"SUZAKU! JANGAN-"

"LELOUCH!"

Lelouch terdiam.

Ayah Lelouch dari belakang memberikan perintah kepada bawahannya untuk menyerangku. Lelouch sudah berteriak agar menghentikan ini semua. Tetapi, tidak didengar. Dia malah terus dibawa secara paksa menuju sebuah mobil hitam. Aku yang saat itu sedang mempertahankan diri dari serangan bawahannya ayah Lelouch itu, merasa sesak. Dadaku sesak lagi dan tiba-tiba, gerakanku melambat. Otomatis, orang-orang yang menyerangku, dengan mudah mengenai seranganku di titik sarafku. Orang itu memukul leher belakangku. Aku yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran, perlahan menutup mata, semua gelap. Ditambah dadaku yang sesak, menambah kesakitan hari itu…

Tidak…

Sakit di tubuh ini masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku tidak bisa menolong Lelouch…

"SUZAKU! SUZAKU!"

_Ah… Lelouch…_

_Teriakanmu…. _

_Tidak bisa kudengar…_

_Maaf…_

_**Toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushi sugite**_

_**Motto soba ni itakatta**_

**NUNNALLY POV**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3. Tidak biasanya kak Suzaku dan Nii-sama telat menjemputku. Aneh sekali…

Pikir-pikir, aku punya firasat buruk sejak tadi pagi. Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada keduanya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dengan baju pelayannya, datang mendekatiku.

"Nunnally-sama?"

Aku menggangguk. Aku ingat orang ini. Dia adalah bawahannya kak Suzaku. Aku ingat dia dulu pernah datang saat kak Suzaku sakit. Dia yang mengurus kak Suzaku yang tengah sakit demam dulu. Namanya itu…

"Saya Sayoko, bawahannya Suzaku-san. Saya hari ini disuruh menjemput anda!"

Ah? Menjemput? Lho, biasanya kalau tidak kak Suzaku yang menjemput, pasti Nii-sama. Sekarang, kok Kak Sayoko. Aku benar-benar punya firasat buruk akan hal ini.

"Anu… Kak Sayoko… Kak Suzaku dan Nii-sama… Kemana?" heranku.

Kak Sayoko tersenyum. "Suzaku-san ada keperluan yang sangat mendadak dengan Lelouch-sama. Jadi, saya yang menjemput anda!"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Rasa penasaranku terus menggulung di pikiran. Ya sudahlah… Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa di keduanya.

**NORMAL POV**

Kursi roda Nunnally di dorong di jalanan kota oleh Sayoko. Sampai didepan sebuah gedung, mereka dikagetkan dengan segerombolan orang-orang yang panik dengan sebuah ambulans yang diparkirkan di depan gang itu. Nunnally yang penasaran, meminta Sayoko untuk mendekati kerumunan orang itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Saat Nunnally melihat seseorang diatas ranjang ambulan itu, dia kaget. Orang yang ada diatas ranjang itu adalah orang yang ia kenal baik, Suzaku. Nunnally pun menerobos kerumunan orang dan berhenti di depan pintu mobil ambulans.

"Anu… Bolehkah saya ikut di mobil ini?" mohon Nunnally.

"Tunggu… Kau siapanya orang ini?"

"Saya adiknya!"

Sayoko berdiri dibelakang Nunnally, diperhatikan oleh dokter yang berada di mobil ambulans itu. "Kalau kau?"

"Saya pelayannya Suzaku-san…"

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut! Tapi, harap tenang!"

Nunnally dan Sayoko pun, masuk kedalam ambulans.

**LELOUCH POV**

Hari sudah malam… Ah… Sudah 6 jam aku disekap disini. Ayah menyebalkan! Seenak jidat menyekapku di pabrik bobrok ini.

Ayah? Oh maaf…. Sudah tidak kuanggap lagi dia sebagai ayahku. Semenjak, aku membuang nama 'vi Britannia' dari namaku.

Dia hanya seorang pemimpin Britannia yang kejam di depanku. Egois, bengis, dkk.

Aku hanya melihat langit malam dimana bulan purnama bersinar. HPku disita oleh pria itu. Aku tidak bisa mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Nunnally dan Suzaku…

Suzaku…

Aku ingat saat dia diserang oleh bawahan pria itu. Dia… Tumbang…

Suzaku…

Kuharap… Kau baik-baik saja!

**SUZAKU POV**

DEG…

Suara detakan jantungku…

DEG…

Ah… Syukurlah aku masih hidup…

Kubuka mataku. Aku menemukan langit-langit yang asing di depan mataku. Tercium bau obat disekelilingku.

"Ah… Ini di rumah sakit ya?"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang masuk dengan kursi rodanya dan didorong oleh seorang maid. "Kak Suzaku! Syukurlah… Kau sudah sadar!"

Aku melihat dengan penuh kelelahan. Mataku berat. Kepalaku pusing. Leher belakangku sakit. Napasku sesak… Aku menutup mataku dengan lenganku.

"Nunnally… Kepalaku… Pusing…"

"Kak Suzaku ber-istirahatlah! Biar nanti kuhubungi nii-sama untuk kemari…" ucap Nunnally.

Mendengar 'nii-sama', aku teringat sesuatu. Aku langsung bangun dari kasurku. Aku melihat kearah jendela. Nunnally mengangkat alisnya karena heran. "Kak suzaku kenapa?"

"Lelouch… Lelouch…"

Tiba-tiba, jendela rumah sakit terbuka. Seseorang berdiri. Seorang pria dengan muka _shota_-nya. Dia tersenyum. "Apakah kau Suzaku Kururugi?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam kamarku dan berhenti di sebelahku. Nunnally kaget. "Rolo nii-sama?"

_Nii-sama?_

Rolo melihatku dengan tatapan kejamnya. Aku sudah siap siaga dengan sebuah pisau perak digenggamanku. "Apakah kau ingin menolong Lelouch nii-san?"

"Apa maksud-"

Rolo tersenyum. "Datang saja ke pelabuhan di gudang ke 65. Disanalah, nii-san disekap oleh tuan Charles."

_Pelabuhan? Ok… Aku tahu dimana!_

Aku pun menarik selimut dari tubuhku dan berlari menuju pintu. Nunnally tetap terdiam di kamarku bersama Sayoko dan Rolo. Ya, aku percaya… Sayoko bisa menjaga Nunnally. Sekarang, aku harus menyelamatkan Lelouch.

**NUNNALLY POV**

"Rolo nii-sama… Kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau memberitahukan Kak Suzaku? Apakah itu bisa dipercaya?" tanyaku.

Rolo nii-sama tidak bergeming. Dia menatapku. "Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup Lelouch Nii-san lagi…"

"Benarkah? Apakah kau mau memisahkanku dengan nii-sama lagi?"

"Bukan… Aku tahu maksud dari tuan Charles menculik Lelouch nii-san!"

"Apa?"

"Membunuh Lelouch nii-san agar tidak ada yang mengambil tahtanya sebagai raja!"

"Eh?"

**SUZAKU POV**

Kuinjak dengan kencang pedal gas mobilku. Kukendarai dengan kecepatan melebihi 80 km/jam melewati berbagai jalan menuju pelabuhan. Walau dadaku begitu sesak… Itu tidak menghalangiku untuk menolong Lelouch.

"Lelouch… Tunggulah! Aku… akan segera menolongmu!"

_**Mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta**_

_**Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite**_

**LELOUCH POV**

"Hanya begitukah? Kau hanya tidak ingin anakmu yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya ini merebut tahtamu?" sinisku.

Pria yang berada di depanku hanya tersenyum. "Ya! Jadi… Maukah kau memberikan nyawamu padaku sekarang?"

Aku tertawa. "Hmf… Konyol! Aku mengakhiri hidupku selama 18 tahun ini dengan cara seperti itu? Jangan bercanda!"

Pria itu sepertinya kesal. Terdengar dari hentakan kakinya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan salah seorang bawahannya datang mendekatiku. Dengan cepatnya, dia memukul pipi kiriku dengan kencang. Darah mengalir dari mulutku. Aku memasang wajah kasar saat melihat pria itu.

"Sudah bermain kasar, hah?" remehku.

"Kau tidak akan merasakan seperti ini jika kau menuruti perkataanku, Lelouch!"

Aku tetap memandangnya dengan wajah kesal. Kalau tangan dan kakikku tidak diikat di kursi seperti ini, mungkin sudah kuhajar dia, hingga wajah pria itu sudah tidak berbentuk. Ok… Sekarang, mari kita bermain otak!

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana?"

Pria itu menyeringai. "Aku akan membunuh sekarang!"

"Jika aku tidak mati?"

"Kau akan kumutilasi!"

"Memang kau sanggup melakukan hal seperti itu pada darah dagingmu sendiri? Hmf… Tidak mungkin!"

Pria itu menyuruh bawahannya untuk menendangku. Ya, bawahannya itu langsung melakukannya! Perutku ditendang olehnya. Aku pun terjatuh ke belakang. Sial! Ikatan tangan dan kakikku menyatu pada kursi! Tiba-tiba, pria itu berdiri di atasku dengan gergaji listrik di tangannya. Ujung gergaji listrik itu sudah berada di atas tangan kananku.

"Kau bilang aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini pada darah dagingku sendiri? Hmf… Kau salah!"

_Sial… Perhitunganku salah! _

Pemimpin Britannia itu mengangkat gergajinya. "Kita mulai dari mana? Tangan, atau lehermu?"

Aku terdiam.

"Kalau begitu… Kita mulai pelan-pelan dari tangan kananmu saja!"

Gergaji itu mendekati tangan kananku. 5 cm… 4 cm… 3 cm… 2 cm… 1 cm…

DUAAKK

Suara seseorang diserang!

"Apa! Apa yang…"

BUAKKK

Beberapa penjaga pria itu, tumbang. Seseorang dengan cepatnya, menyerang barikade bawahan pemimpin Britannia. Tiba-tiba, orang itu meloncat dan memberikan tendangan pada 'ayah'ku itu. Dia langsung memotong tali yang mengikat tubuhku.

"Lelouch… Ka… Kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Ya! Yang berada di depanku ini adalah Suzaku. Orang yang tadi siang diserang oleh bawahannya 'ayah'. Dia pun membantuku berdiri. Dengan tangannya berada dibahuku, dia mulai kuda-kuda untuk menyerang barikade penjaga.

"Suzaku! Kenapa kau ada disini?" heranku.

Suzaku tersenyum. "Tentu menolongmu… Lelouch!"

_Menolongku?_

Tubuhku diangkat oleh Suzaku. Dengan _bridal_ _style_, aku dibawa kabur olehnya dari kepungan penjaga. Dengan cekatan, dia menghindar dari serangan para penjaga. Dengan cekatan, dia melawan para penjaga. Dan, dengan cekatannya, dia menembak satu-satu penjaga yang menghadangnya.

Tiba-tiba, 'ayah' mengacungkan senjatanya pada arah kepala Suzaku. "Berhenti! Berikan anak itu padaku atau kutembak ini ke kepalamu!"

Aku kaget. Aku pun menyuruh Suzaku untuk menurunkan aku. Suzaku tidak mendengarnya. Dia malah berjalan mendekati 'ayah'. Tembakan pun diluncurkan. Tembakan pertama, Suzaku berhasil menghindarinya dengan benar. Tembakan kedua, menyerempet pipi kanannya. Tembakan ketiga, menyerempet rambutnya. Saat tembakan keempat mau diluncurkan, Suzaku memukul tangan 'ayah' dan pistol itu pun terjatuh dari tangannya.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah kesal. "CUKUP! Apakah kau tidak malu melakukan hal ini pada anakmu sendiri? Jika kau tidak menginginkan dia, ya lepas saja! Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan! Kalau kau merebut haknya untuk hidup, itu berarti kau itu adalah seorang ayah yang gagal! Kau ayah yang pengecut!"

_Suzaku…_

Dipukulah wajah 'ayah'. Suzaku membalikan tubuhnya dan membawaku keluar pabrik usang itu. "Tolong… Jangan ganggu kehidupan Nunnally dan Lelouch mulai sekarang!"

Di tengah jalan, Suzaku menurunkanku dari gendongannya. Aku mengangguk untuk berterima kasih. Suzaku tersenyum. "Apakah kau terluka?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tapi, tangan kananku langsung diambil olehnya. Dia melihat sebuah luka di tanganku akibat gergaji tadi. Beruntung, cuma menyerempet permukaan kulit saja. Tapi, darah segar tetap mengucur dari luka itu. Suzaku mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyuruhku untuk menahan pendarahan dengan sapu tangan itu.

Sesampai di mobil, Suzaku mengambil sebotol air mineral dan dilumuri di atas lukaku. Aku merasa sedikit pedih akibat reaksi antara air dan lukaku. Setelah bersih, Suzaku mengikatkan sebuah handuk kecil yang dikeluarkan dari tas yang suka ia bawa untuk olahraga pulang kerja. Dibalutlah handuk tersebut di tanganku yang terluka.

Setelah itu, dia membersihkan luka yang berada di sekitar bibirku. Dia tertawa. "Haha… Kau seperti terbentur meja saja!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan memegang tangannya untuk memberhentikan dia membersihkan lukaku. "Ah… Diam! Kalau terbentur meja, enggakkan bengkak gede begini!"

Suzaku tertawa kecil. Setelah selesai memasang plester, Suzaku memegang pundakku. "Lelouch…"

"Hm?" polosku.

Tiba-tiba, Suzaku menarikku dalam dekapannya. "Lelouch… kalau kau punya masalah… Kau bisa ceritakan padaku! Kau… Bukan orang lain… tapi, kau sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri…"

_Keluarga…_

Aku menutup mataku dan memeluk kembali Suzaku. "Sankyuu… Suzaku!"

Sesampai di apartemen –yang sebelumnya, Suzaku ditelepon kalau Nunnally sudah pulang-, kedatangan Lelouch disambut dengan hangat oleh Nunnally. Dia memeluk kakaknya. "Nii-sama! Kau kembali!"

Aku memeluk dan tersenyum. "Ah~ Aku pulang!"

Aku pun membawa Nunnally ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Aku dan Suzaku duduk disebelah Nunnally. Aku bertanya pada Suzaku. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat aku berada?"

Suzaku tersenyum. "Aku mengetahuinya dari seseorang… Kalau tidak salah… Namanya… Rolo" jawabnya dengan napas lemah.

Nunnally merasa khawatir pada Suzaku, bertanya mengenai keadaannya. "Kak Suzaku… Kau tak apa?"

Suzaku mengangguk.

Aku hanya bisa memanggut-manggut daguku. Semua menatapku dengan heran. "Kenapa, Lelouch?"

"Ah… Bukannya Rolo sudah meninggal semenjak sebulan yang lalu? Kok… Kalian bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Suzaku dan Nunnally saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu, tibalah saat mereka berteriak. "KA… KALAU BEGITU… YANG KITA LIHAT ITU… HANTU?"

"Maybe~" jawab dinginku.

Suzaku dan Nunnally saling panik sendiri. Aku hanya melihat langit malam dari jendela apartemen. Aku tersenyum.

_Terima kasih… Rolo…_

_**Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute**_

**NORMAL POV**

Sudah hampir setahun, Lelouch dan Nunnally berada di Jepang. Dan sudah hampir setahun, mereka berteman dengan Suzaku. Tetapi, selama pertemanan itu, Lelouch merasa sesuatu terjadi pada Suzaku. Ya, semenjak penculikannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Suzaku sering mengeluh kalau dia sakit dada dan sulit bernapas.

Tapi, itu selalu disanggah oleh orang bersangkutan. Dia bilang kalau itu hanyalah gara-gara kecapean.

Lelouch dan Nunnally hanya bisa pasrah.

Sekarang tanggal 4 Desember. Besok adalah ulang tahun Lelouch. Ya, bulan Desember identik dengan salju. Dan, dengan bangganya, salju sudah mulai turun dan suhu berubah dratis menjadi dingin. Hari itu hari Sabtu. Suzaku mengajak Lelouch untuk pergi ke suatu tempat nanti malam.

Lelouch tahu kalau Suzaku baru sembuh sakit. Awalnya, dia menolak. Tetapi, keluarlah sifat keras kepala Suzaku. Lelouch menghela napas. "Ok deh… Nanti malam kita pergi ke tempat yang kau mau!"

Suzaku mengangguk. Dia pun memberitahukan kalau dia akan menjemput Lelouch jam 8 malam. Lelouch hanya bisa menjawab "Ya…"

Jam menunjukan pukul 8. Suzaku sudah siap di depan rumah Lelouch dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Dia mengenakan syal, jaket tebal, celana jeans, dan sepatu olahraga. Tidak ketinggalan, motor yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

Lelouch mengangkat alisnya saat melihat penampilan Suzaku. Padahal, dirinya hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, rompi biru, sweater hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu biasa. Suzaku benar-benar siap siaga agar penyakitnya tidak kambuh.

"Nii-sama, hati-hati!" ucap Nunnally.

Lelouch mengangguk dan dijalankanlah motor tersebut oleh Suzaku yang berada di depannya.

Dengan cekatan, Suzaku melewati rentetan kendaraan roda empat atau lebih. Dia mengendarai motornya kearah sebuah bukit.

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan sekitar 20 menit, mereka sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Lelouch!" ucap Suzaku sambil mematikan motornya.

Lelouch turun dari bangku penumpang dan membuka helm-nya. Dia melihat kearah dimana tangan Suzaku menunjuk. Ya, terlihat pemandangan yang begitu mengasyikan. Taburan bintang-bintang yang bercahaya dibawah langit malam yang gelap.

Selagi Lelouch masih terpukau melihat keindahan langit tersebut, Suzaku mendorong Lelouch dan mereka berdua terjatuh ke padang rumput dibawah mereka. Setelah mereka terguling cukup jauh, mereka merebahkan dirinya di padang rumput yang cukup landai itu.

Napas Lelouch terengah-rengah karena dia pikir, dia akan terus menggelinding . Suzaku duduk dan tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit pucat. Lelouch melihat Suzaku dengan heran. "Suzaku… Kau… Kenapa… Pucat begitu?"

Suzaku tertegun. "Ah? Gak apa kok! Aku cuma sedikit kecapean! Hehe…"

Lelouch tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga… Kau sudah kuliah, mengurus pabrik besar, pulang malam, menemani mengisi malam minggu di Shibuya dengan bermain musik. Pasti, ada waktunya kau tumbang! Hahaha…"

Suzaku tertawa kecil. "Haha… Itu semua… Untuk saat-saat terakhir…"

Ucapan Suzaku terhenti. Lelouch mengangkat alisnya. "Terakhir?"

Suzaku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti… Tidak ada apa-apa! Ya sudah, kau senang diajak kesini kan?"

_**Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimattemo**_

_**Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara**_

**LELOUCH POV**

"_Ti… Tidak apa-apa! Ya sudah, kau senang diajak kesini kan?"_

Aku tahu, ucapan Suzaku itu memuat banyak sekali kebohongan. Aku tahu, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi, jika kutanya apa yang dia sembunyikan, dia pasti tidak akan memberitahukannya padaku. Aku tahu, dia itu keras kepala! Dia menompang semua masalahnya sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang lain.

Suzaku melirik padaku. "Oi, jawab donk! Kau senang gak?"

Aku bangun dari lamunanku. "Ah? Ya… Aku senang kok!"

Aku melihat ke langit lagi. Begitu indah dan mempesona. Jarang-jarang menemukan tempat yang pas untuk melihat langit malam seperti ini. Mengingat, jaman sekarang banyak polusi cahaya. Tiba-tiba, Suzaku mengeluarkan IPod-nya dan membuka sebuah dokumen. Terlihat di layar IPod-nya sebuah tulisan. Aku yang penasaran, bertanya pada Suzaku.

"Suzaku… Itu…"

Suzaku mengangguk. "Ya… Ini lagu kesukaanku. Aku ingin kau coba menyanyikan lagu ini di depanku."

Suzaku memberikan IPod-nya agar bisa dibaca dengan jelas olehku. Sifat ngototku mulai bangun.

"Kenapa harus _Last Song?_" ngototku.

Suzaku terdiam. "Karena… Waktuku sudah tak lama lagi…"

"Eh?"

Angin berhembus. Suzaku menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda dengan biasanya. Senyumannya yang terlihat sangat lembut dan _innocent. _Rambutnya menutupi sebagian mata hijaunya. Aku keheranan melihat Suzaku seperti itu. Biasanya, dia keras kepala. Tapi, sekarang… Kok… Lembut begini?

Suzaku merangkak diatasku. Wajahnya didekatkan dengan wajahku. Aku sedikit heran dengan kelakuannya yang berubah. "Su… Suzaku…"

Suzaku mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat sehingga mata kami saling bertemu. Aku menutup mataku. Apakah dia akan menciumku? Tetapi, yang kurasakan malah berbeda dengan perkiraanku itu. Tubuhku terasa berat dan napas Suzaku berada di leherku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kalau Suzaku sudah rubuh diatas tubuhku.

"Su… Suzaku! Kau kenapa?"

Aku merebahkan tubuh Suzaku. Napasnya terengah-engah dan batuk-batuk. Aku mengeluarkan segelas air mineral dari tasku untuk diminumnya. Suzaku berhasil meminumnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menyeimbangkan napasnya. Tubuhnya memerah dan sedikit demam. Aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tetapi, Suzaku menolaknya.

"Ti… Tidak usah… Lelouch… Aku… Baik-baik… Saja!"

Akhirnya, kesabaranku habis. Aku memarahi Suzaku. "SUZAKU! TOLONG HILANGKAN SIFAT KERAS KEPALAMU ITU! Aku lelah mendengar ocehan keras kepalamu itu! "

Suzaku terdiam. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Tetapi, tatapan herannya berubah menjadi senyuman. "Kau benar-benar teralu baik… Lelouch…"

"Hah?"

Ya, aku begitu heran dengan ucapannya. Ucapannya begitu berbeda –dari nada yang biasa dia gunakan-. Suzaku bangun dari tempat duduknya dan membenarkan syal-nya. Wajahnya memerah dan aku yakin dia kena demam. Sesampai di tempat motor Suzaku di parkir, aku ngotot agar aku yang membawanya. Tetapi, Suzaku tersenyum. Aku tahu maksudnya dan hanya tertunduk. Aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah… Kau saja yang bawa…"

Setelah aku duduk di bangku penumpang, Suzaku langsung mengendarai motornya menuju arah pulang. Ya, pertama dia akan mengantarkanku ke rumah. Kuingatkan kembali, jarak rumahku dengan rumah Suzaku sekitar 2.5 km. Bisa dikatakan, cukup dekat bukan?

Setelah sampai di depan rumahku, Suzaku memberhentikan motornya. Aku pun turun dari bangku penumpang dan melepaskan helm-ku. "Sankyuu… Suzaku!".

Suzaku mengangguk. Sebelum pergi, dia memberikan sesuatu. "Oh ya, aku titip IPod ku donk!"

Aku mengangkat alis heran. "Hm? Kenapa dititipin?"

"Aku yakin, kau penasaran dengan _Last_ _song_ itu kan? Nih, bawa aja! Buat bahan referensi…"

Aku mengangguk dan menerima IPod hitam itu. Suzaku tersenyum. Dia pun menjalankan motornya. "Titip salam untuk Nunnally ya!"

Aku tersenyum.

Sesampai di dalam rumah, aku membuka sepatuku dan mengucapkan salam. Ya, tidak ada jawaban karena Nunnally sudah tidur duluan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 12. Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku yang berada di lantai 2. Kubuka jaketku dan aku merebahkan diri di kasur. Aku mengambil _earphone_ di meja sebelah kasurku dan menyambungkannya ke IPod Suzaku.

Kupencet _link_ yang menghubungkanku dengan lagu 'Last Song'. Terdengar suara Gackt yang begitu lembut. Aku membaca lyricnya yang kebetulan dimasukin oleh Suzaku. Lagunya begitu romantis dan sedih. Apa maksudnya Suzaku memberikan lagu ini padaku?

Atau… Jangan-jangan… Dia…

**SUZAKU POV**

Kujalankan motorku ditengah kegelapan kota. Jalannan begitu sepi karena saat itu, jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam kurang. Apartemenku tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Dadaku sudah mulai sakit lagi. sampai di rumah, aku langsung beristirahat agar besok, aku bisa merayakan ultah Lelouch!

_Ultah lelouch?_

Aku hanya bisa terkikik mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba, di depan mataku terjadi kecelakaan besar. Truk yang berada di depanku, ditabrak oleh truk lainnya dari arah berlawanan.

Gawat! Aku harus menghindar! Kalau tidak…

BRAAAKKK

KRAAAKKK

DUAK

Uh… Kepalaku…

Aku… Kenapa… Kepalaku… Sakit…

Darah… Mengalir…

Kepalaku…

Pandanganku buram. Aku mengambil HPku yang terlempar ke depan wajahku. Kutuliskan beberapa kata di e-mail yang kutunjukan pada seseorang. Aku hanya sanggup menulis 4 kata. Kesadaranku sudah semakin menurun. Mataku semakin berat. Kupencet tombol kirim. Setelah itu, aku tersenyum dan menutup mataku.

_Lelouch… Sayonara…_

_**Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenaide ne**_

_**Chigau dareka o aishitemo**_

_**Saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama**_

_**Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai**_

**LELOUCH POV**

DEG…

Perasaan aneh apa tadi? Mengapa dadaku berdegup dengan kencang? Aku punya firasat buruk. Tiba-tiba, kegundahanku terpecahkan oleh suara e-mail HPku. Kubuka HP itu dan melihat kalau e-mail tersebut dari Suzaku.

"Tumben Suzaku mengirim e-mail jam segini?" heranku.

Kubaca e-mail tersebut. Bertuliskan…

_From: Suzaku Kururugi (23.58 )_

_Subject: -_

_Lelouch… _

_Otanjoubi omedetou…_

_Gomen ne…_

Aku terdiam melihat e-mail dari Suzaku. Entah kenapa, air mataku keluar. Padahal, tidak ada apapun yang membuat aku sedih. Hanya lagu _slow_ yang kudengar ini, yang membuat hatiku gundah. Apa, karena cara penulisan e-mail Suzaku yang berbeda ini? Lelouch… Yakinlah! Tidak ada yang terjadi pada Suzaku!

Aku pun membalas e-mail itu. "Sankyuu… Suzaku… Oyasumi!"

Aku menyimpan HPku setelah membalas e-mail Suzaku. Kumatikan lampu kamarku dan aku pun pergi tidur. "Suzaku… Kuharap… Kau tak apa-apa…"

Paginya, aku bangun cepat. Ya, aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Saat melihat kalender, aku ingat kalau hari itu adalah hari ultahku. Aku tersenyum kecil karena aku sudah mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari Suzaku. Dia juga orang pertama yang mengucapkannya. Aku pun berjalan ke kamar mandi karena hari itu, aku ada janji bersama Suzaku untuk pergi makan bertiga dengan Nunnally.

Setelah mandi, aku berjalan menelurusuri tangga dengan handuk di kepalaku. Pakaianku masih berupa kaos dan celana hitam panjang. Sekarang, aku pergi ke ruang tengah untuk sarapan. Tiba-tiba, aku dikagetkan dengan Nunnally yang sudah gemetaran di depan TV yang menayangkan sebuah kecelakaan. Aku mendekatinya dan bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi.

Tetapi, Nunnally tidak menjawabku. Dia malah menarik kaosku dan menangis. Aku mengelus-elus rambut coklatnya dan melihat ke TV. Terlihat sebuah judul berita yang bertuliskan 'Kecelakaan Beruntun'.

"_Kecelakaan beruntun ini terjadi malam dini hari tadi. Kecelakaan ini melibatkan 2 truk besar dan 1 motor. Diduga, salah satu truk dari arah berlawanan oleng dan menabrak truk yang sedang melaju di arah lawannya. Truk yang membawa muatan terigu itu, ditabrak dan sempat terdorong ke belakang dimana sebuah motor sedang melaju. Sang pengendara motor, tidak bisa menghindar dan tertabrak truk tersebut sehingga terpental sejauh 10 meter. Motor yang dikendarainnya hancur tak berbekas. Sedangkan sang pengendara motor, meninggal seketika di TKP karena pendarahan hebat akibat benturan dengan pembatas jalan. Diketahui, nama korban tewas itu adalah Kururugi Suzaku, anak dari perdana menteri Jepang, Kururugi Genbu."_

Mataku terbelak-lak. Mendengar nama yang tidak asing dari korban tewas kecelakaan itu. Ya, Kururugi Suzaku. Orang yang semalam membawaku ke bukit. Orang yang mengucapkan 'tanjoubi omedetou' pertama padaku. Sekarang, sudah tewas? Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku ingin melihat Suzaku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Aku pun berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tiba-tiba, adikku berteriak. "NII-SAMA! KAU MAU KEMANA?"

"AKU MAU KE RUMAH SAKIT! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! AKU HARUS MELIHAT SUZAKU DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI!"

"AKU IKUT!"

"Tapi… Nunnally…"

"Kak Suzaku… Kak Suzaku adalah orang berharga bagiku juga! Biarkan aku melihatnya juga, nii-sama!"

Aku terdiam. Aku pun mengangguk. "Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi!"

Setelah mengunci pintu rumah, aku membawa Nunnally ke mobil. Aku pun mengendarai mobil tersebut dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, aku mendorong kursi roda Nunnally dan pergi ke meja resepsionis. "Suzaku… Dimana ruangan Suzaku Kururugi?"

Sang penjaga menunjukan sebuah arah. "Di ruangan _autopsy_ sebelah sana, tuan Kururugi berada…"

Aku pun langsung membawa Nunnally ke ruangan tersebut. Saat aku membuka pintu, tercium bau darah. Aku menyuruh Nunnally untuk tinggal di luar. Nunnally sebenarnya ngotot ingin ikut. Tapi, aku tidak yakin dia akan sanggup menerima kenyataan. Aku takut dia shock. Aku pun mengusap-usapkan kepalanya. "Biar Nii-sama saja yang lihat! Ok?"

Nunnally menyerah dan mengangguk. Aku masuk ke dalam. Bau darah tercium kemana-mana. Aku menutup hidung dan mulutku. Saat sampai di sebuah kasur dengan seorang dokter yang baru selesai _autopsy_, aku ditanya oleh seorang asisten dokter tersebut. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku… Sahabatnya Suzaku…"

"Suzaku? Maksudmu, orang ini? Ah? Kamu itu Lelouch ya?" ucap suster itu.

Aku mengangguk. Suster itu terlihat kaget. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah laci dimana terdapat sebuah kotak dengan bungkus kado bewarna ungu. Di atasnya, terdapat pita dengan tulisan '_for Lelouch'_.

Aku membuka kotak dengan namaku diatasnya itu. Terlihat sebuah jam tangan bewarna perak. Perkiraan, jam tersebut harganya cukup mahal. Dan, itu memang jam yang kuinginkan. Di dalamnya, ada secarik kertas yang bertuliskan…

_Untuk Lelouch. _

_Tanjoubi omedetou Lelouch! Ah, sekarang kau sudah 19 tahun ya? Hahaha… Tidak kerasa, sudah hampir setahun kita hidup bersama bertiga dengan Nunnally. Semenjak aku bertemu kalian, hidupku tidak terasa hampa lagi. Sankyuu ya, Lelouch!_

_Sebenarnya, aku kabur dari rumah karena aku bertengkar dengan ayahku. Yah… Hitung-hitung, aku belajar hidup mandiri. Beruntungnya, aku sudah menjadi manager ya… Jadi, untuk taraf hidup kita bertiga, sudah cukup! Hhe…_

_Ah, aku rasa hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi. Mengingat, aku mempunyai… Ah… Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir! Suatu saat, cepat atau lambat, kau akan mengetahuinya. _

_Bagaimana jamnya? Kau suka kan? Aku ingat dulu kau langsung terpesona melihat jam tersebut. Ya, semoga dengan jam ini, kau bisa terus berkarya! Aku terus mendukung apa yang kau lakukan selama itu positif! Ganbatte, Lelouch!_

_Ya sudah, kayanya… Aku menulisnya kepanjangan ya? Sekarang… Jaga baik-baik kado ini ya…_

_Ini special dariku untukmu…_

_Suzaku_

PS:_ Kau adalah…_

Mataku mengeluarkan air mata. Aku tidak bisa membendung rasa sedihku ini saat melihat pesan terakhirnya. Suzaku sudah tahu kalau hidupnya itu sebentar lagi. Berarti… Yang berada di kasur ini adalah… Suzaku?

Untuk membuktikan rasa penasaranku, aku membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh orang yang ada diatas kasur tersebut. Saat dibuka, aku kaget. Ternyata, orang yang memberikanku jam perak inilah yang terbaring disana. Matanya tertutup rapat, tampangnya begitu tenang, tidak ada denyut nadi, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Aku memegang tangannya dan menangis. Orang yang telah menjadi sahabat pertamaku di Jepang. Orang yang telah membantuku bangun dari keterpurukan. Sekarang, sudah terbujur kaku di depanku. Tubuhnya dingin. Aku terus memanggil namanya dan berharap ada keajaiban dimana dia akan bangun. Tetapi, tidak ada keajaiban dimana seorang manusia yang telah meninggal, hidup kembali. Sekeras apapun aku memanggilnya, dia tidak akan bangun.

Akhirnya, kesedihanku memuncak saat aku berteriak namanya. Air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku. Tangan Suzaku yang dingin itu, kudekatkan dan kugenggam dengan erat di pipiku. "Suzaku… Kenapa… Kenapa… KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU! KENAPA?"

Dokter dan suster berusaha menenangkanku. Tubuhku diangkat dan menjauhkanku dengan Suzaku. Aku meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Tetapi, mereka tidak membiarkanku. Bahkan, adikku sendiri menyuruhku untuk berhenti memanggil nama 'Suzaku'. Aku… Aku benar-benar… Tidak ingin kehilangan Suzaku.

"Padahal… Tadi malam… Kau masih memberi selamat ulang tahun padaku…"

_Benar-benar…_

_Tidak ingin kehilangannya…_

_Kenapa di hari yang seharusnya, aku bisa bersama dengannya…_

_Malah harus kehilangannya?_

_Tidak adil! Ini… Ini tidak adil!_

_TIDAK ADIL!_

"SUZAKU!_"_

Keesokannya, setelah pemakaman. Aku berdiri di depan makam sahabatku itu. Adikku hanya bisa melihatku dengan tatapan sedih. Dia ikut sedih dengan apa yang dialami olehku. Dia berusaha menghiburku dengan menggenggam tanganku agar aku tidak merasa kesepian. Dengan gelang bewarna pink pemberian Suzaku di tangannya, dia menggenggamku. Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong. Kuingat masa dimana aku bersamanya selama setahun. Dimulai dari dia membangunkanku dari keterpurukan hingga aku bisa hidup mandiri seperti sekarang.

Aku mengeluarkan IPod yang dia titipkan padaku. Aku membuka sebuah file dimana dia menyimpan lyric _last_ _song, _lagu yang ia suka. Aku pun mulai menyanyikannya dengan pelan dan dengan harapan dia bisa mendengar suaraku itu.

_**Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru**_

_**Zutto sora o miageteta**_

_**Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara**_

_**Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete…**_

…

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

* * *

><p>Aku melihat keatas dimana salju turun. Sudah 5 tahun semenjak aku menyanyikan lagu itu. Dan hingga sekarang, satu kalimat terakhir belum kuucapkan hingga sekarang di depan makam Suzaku. Aku tidak sanggup menyanyikannya lagi walau itu cuma tinggal 1 kalimat lagi. Air mataku keluar. Semua itu membuatku sedih.<p>

Itu adalah lagu yang ia persembahkan untukku untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan dia ingin, mendengarkan aku bernyanyi lagu ini.

"Suzaku…"

Aku meneguk ludahku dan mulai menyanyikan lyric terakhir dari _Last song _tersebut…

"_**Mou ichido… Tsuyoku dakishimete…"**_

"Suzaku…"

"Selamat jalan…"

* * *

><p><strong>*END*<strong>

* * *

><p>Ran: Akhirnya! Fic SuzaLulu pertama yang di publish! Selesai! Sekaligus, ini song fic pertamaku!<p>

*applause

Ichigo: Wah… Akhirnya selesai juga… Selamat!

Ran: Ngapain kau disini, Ichigo? Ini bukan fandom Bleach! Ini Fandom Code Geass

Ichigo: Aku hanya ingin mengisi waktu kosongku. Kau belum apdet-apdet di fandom Bleach. Cepatlah! Aku menunggu nih! Aku nganggur tahu gak sih?

Ran: Rin… Rin… Akhirnya fic SuzaLulu kita ada yang di publish juga…

Rin: Iya, Onee-chama!

Ran: Oh ya, Na, makasih dah bantu kita editin dr halaman 9-terakhir ya!

Hana: Sama-sama! Aku puyeng melihatnya! *guling2

Suzaku: Waaa… Lelouch… Kita di pairingin lagi!

Lelouch: Ah, kita jadi korban lagi!

Ran: Ah… Kan baru fic ini aja! Hohoho..

Lelouch: Apa maksudmu, Ran? Kau sudah menjadikan kita berdua korban sebanyak… Errr… 2 kali?

Suzaku: Lelouch… Yang benar, 3 kali!

Lelouch: Ah… Ya… 3 kali… Hah? Emang apa aja? *heran

Suzaku: yang ini, lalu yang ada di Rin, dan yang ada refrain-nya itu.

Lelouch: Oh… Ya… Ya… EH? Yang kedua itu mau di publish?

Suzaku: Gak tahu… Rin, fic yang kedua itu mau di publish?

Rin: Gak tahu XD *geleng-geleng*

Lelouch: *pusing* !&(^!&(#(!

Hana: Bukan hanya kau saja yang pusing… Ane juga pusing!

Semua: *geleng2* *nyalain lagu metal vs dugem*

Ran: ya sudah! Makasih sudah membaca ya! Ini fic rencananya mau buat multi chap. Tetapi, mengingat ini song fic, asiknya dijadikan 1 chapter. Tapi, kebanyakan ya nampaknya… Hehehe… Ya sudah, makasih yang sudah membaca! Kami tunggu reviewnya! Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan karena ini fic pertama di fandom Code Geass sekaligus, song fic pertamaku. Ok… Ja'mata! SANKYUU! XDD


End file.
